disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky (101 Dalmatians)
Lucky is one of the most prominently known of the Dalmatian Puppies from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, named for the horseshoe-shaped pattern of spots on his back. He was voiced by Mimi Gibson in the original film, by Pamela Segall in the television series, and by Debi Mae West in certain episodes of the television series. Personality Like all of the puppies he's playful and fun loving. He has a small rivalry with Patch. While both are smililar in terms of personality; both are brave, smart, adventurous, bold, outspoken, curious, mischievous, ambitious, and determind. However they do have differences, Lucky is confident and arrogant as aposed to Patch who is insecure and humble. Lucky is apperently considered the favorite of the pups which could be part of the reason of their little rivalry. Appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians Lucky is one of Pongo and Perdita's fifteen puppies. He is the puppy who died soon after his birth in both the animated and live-action films, but was revived through the efforts of Roger Radcliffe. (It should be noted that, in the original book, Cadpig was the puppy who almost died.) Afterward, he was one of the weakest puppies, and was a rival to the more active Patch. Lucky is usually seen sitting in front of the television, and has a tendency to stand in front of it. In general, he is seen to be more of a follower than a leader. When Perdita and Pongo were leading the 99 puppies back home, Pongo often carried Lucky by the collar. Lucky tired easily, and suffered from the cold. In Dinsford, while the family was hiding in a building, Lucky got in an argument with Patch and ended up being covered in soot. This would give Pongo the idea of hiding from Cruella De Vil by disguising themselves as Labradors, by way of rolling in soot to hide their spots. Though most of the puppies were able to successfully get to a van headed to London, a pile of snow fell on Lucky, revealing the disguise. 101 Dalmatians (1996) Lucky is one of the puppies that appears in the live action film 101 Dalmatians. Like in the animated film, the young puppy nearly dies soon after birth, but Roger is able to revive him. Roger, Nanny, and Anita choose to name him Lucky because of his survival. Lucky is shown to live up to his name, as he is often seen to get out of tough situations just by sheer luck. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Lucky is one of the main characters in the animated series. In contrast to his characterization in the original films, Lucky is said to be the most adventurous of the pups and is described as a canine Tom Sawyer. He does retain his love of television. He functions as the leader of a small group that includes himself, his siblings Cadpig and Rolly, and Spot. He is said to be Roger's favorite puppy, a status that he covets. Also he has a crush on his sister Two-Tone, as shown in episode 2b, and had a brief relationship with another Dalmatian, Rebecca. He is the only character in the series to be voiced by two voice actresses: Pamela Aldon (who was also the voice of Ashley Spinelli on Recess and the voice of Vidia of the Disney Fairies) for the most part, and Debi Mae West whenever Pamela Aldon was unavailible. House of Mouse Lucky makes a few cameos in the series but like his siblings they all remained non-speaking. During most of his scenes, Lucky's back was turned to reveal the horseshoe on his back to the viewers. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Lucky plays a secondary role in the film's 2003 sequel. Like in the original film, he is weak and worrisome in contrast to most of his siblings. He is kidnapped again by Cruella De Vil but rescued by his brother Patch. Unlike his usual appearances, he has white ears as opposed to black. Category:Characters Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Dogs Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Characters in video games Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Lovers Category:Iconic characters